Order Unites
by msquared
Summary: The war is over and Voldemort is dead. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and Neville have been done Hogwarts for a year. Ginny and Luna have just finished. Love is in the air.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: After the Battle

Harry looks over at Ginny, the love of his life. Pride just engulfs him. She has just helped him win the final battle against Voldemort. She gave him the strength to go on in the last long and hard battle. Next, he glances at Ron and Hermione, his two best friends. They had helped him in so many ways in the last 8 years, from defeating Quirrel in first year to Tom Riddle in second, from saving Sirius in third to the Tri-Wizard tournament. But the most important was defeating Voldemort… the dark wizard behind all of his adventures.

As he looks over the battle field, he sees old friends and new ones. Draco Malfoy, the boy he despised so much until he reformed in sixth year, was helping up Hermione. He couldn't believe how much Draco had changed. He saw Neville being helped up by Luna Lovegood. Padma and Parvati Patil are ok too. All the Weasleys he sees, some are a little hurt but with be ok. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, his old roommates seem to have been knocked out. He hopes that they will be ok. As much as they disagreed with things over the years, he liked the guys a lot. Remus Lupin, Tonks, Mad-eye, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, almost the entire order was there. Everyone was safe and well.

Ginny comes over to him and brings him back to the present. Almost knocking him over with a hug she knows that everything will be ok.

"Congratulations Harry!" she murmurs softly into his ear. "I always knew you would win. Light always conquers the darkness."

"As much as I love taking the credit, I couldn't have done it without you."

"Huh? How? You are an amazing wizard and you did what no other wizard could have. Not even Dumbledore. And me, how could you give me the credit? I did almost nothing. Ron and Hermione helped more than me."

"Not true Ginny. You gave me strength. You gave me the will to carry on. You gave me inspiration to keep the cause going. I knew that at the end of the day, I would be coming back to you. As much as I was avenging the deaths of my parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, and so many others, you were the light at the end of the tunnel."

"Harry, give yourself the credit. For me. Please? I don't want to bear the responsibility of always having to give you strength. At the end, I guarantee it came from within you."

All around similar scenes were taking place. Draco had Hermione in his arms, just holding her, protecting her, as she shook from the shock of the battle. Fred and George, the Weasley twins, were being cared for by Angelina and Alicia. Luna and Neville were talking quietly and holding on to each other like they will never let go. Ron was being pulled to his feet by Lavender Brown who looked shaken herself.

"Love was finally able to show its face to this group," Harry thought as he gave Ginny a kiss.

This is my first fanfic so R+R but please be nice and constructive critisism only plz.

Thanx,

Msquared


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Summer Lovin' 

"It's so good to be back home," Ginny said as she followed her best friends into the Burrow.

"I hear you sis," her brother Ron says. "There is no place like home"

"You call this a house?" Draco murmured. "I guess it's better to be here than stuck alone in the manor," he said a bit louder.

"Yes it is a house," Hermione said giving him a punch in the arm. "And I wouldn't disregard this house unless you want to be stuck alone in the manor. And as you may recall, if you go to live there, I won't follow."

"Well in my opinion, I'd prefer being here with you guys than alone in my house too," piped up Neville, easing the tension that just popped up. "Without Gran, it's just not home."

"Common guys, cheer up!" Harry said as he looked at each of his friends. "We should be celebrating! Voldemort is dead, the Deatheaters have all been rounded up and been kissed and we contributed to that. Sorry Draco, I didn't mean it the way it came out. I know that you still care for your father but you know the kind of person he was… Hey, why don't we go outside and play a bit of Quidditch."

"Don't worry Harry. It's all good. I agree though. We should have a bit of fun. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, we start Auror training on Tuesday. Neville, Luna, you guys start at St. Mungo's on Tuesday also. And as I recall Harry, the final of the Quidditch cup wasn't played at the end of our seventh year, Slytherin against Gryffindor. You and me, who ever catches the snitch wins."

"I don't care who else is in but you're on Malfoy!"

As they head out to the garden, they decide the teams. Basically, it's the remnants of the Gryffindor team against whoever else wanted to play. This means Harry, Ginny and Ron against Draco, Hermione and Luna. Neville, who never was any good on a broomstick and had not liked them since the incident in first year, decided to just stay on the ground and watch. As the players took off, they each looked around and saw just how different each of them had become. They were no longer kids, they had grown up.

After the game, they all headed inside. They were basically paired off. Harry was holding Ginny's hand. There was Draco and Hermione and Neville and Luna. Ron brought up the back of the pack wishing that Lavender was there. Of course, he knew that she would be around in a bit but it didn't help his bad mood.

When they got inside, they noticed a note on the table. It was from Mrs. Weasley. It read:

_Hi Guys,_

_I wasn't sure when you guys would be finished but we were all invited up to Headquarters for a party. I suggest that you come on brooms since we will be going on a little trip later. Where we are going is a surprise so don't ask. And don't worry Ron; Lavender knows to meet you guys at Headquarters._

_See you guys later._

Ron read the note then passed it around. As it got to Neville, he groaned.

"I hate brooms! Can't I just apparate?"

"No Neville you can't. But if you promise me that you will hold on tight, you can go on the back of my broom." Luna said.

He turned to the three other guys and winked.

"How can I turn this up? Being on the broom of such a talented and lovely witch," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead. "And I guess that I can hold on tightly," he added grabbing her around the waist.

"Guys!" muttered all three girls in perfect unison.

"Before this turns into a war of the sexes, why don't we get going?" Harry said. We wouldn't want to keep Lavender waiting now would we?"

Ron slugged him as they all headed out once again grabbing their brooms and headed towards Number 12 Grimmauld place.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys like it. R+R 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer... even thoughI would love to...I don't own the characters. Sry for not doing this before but...

* * *

As the group touched down on the street in front of the house, they saw something was different. Actually nothing was different about the outside; it was the inside that was different. No longer was it the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix filled with whispers and gloominess. Now it was just another house filled with joy and laughter, like many today in the wizarding world. It's true that many in the order lost their lives to give them this joy but they would each be remembered as someone who gave their lives for this freedom.

They opened the door and walked inside. They were greeted by cheers and laughter. There hadn't been a party in Grimmauld place since Ron and Hermione had become prefects. He thought back to that day, four summers ago. Sirius had been alive and celebrating with them.

"_I still can't believe that he's gone,_" he thought to himself with a tear in his eye. "_This day came three years too late._"

"Cheer up Harry," Remus said as he handed Harry a butterbeer. "What's the problem? You defeated the darkest wizard of all time. You should be celebrating."

"I know professor Lupin but how can I? My parents are dead, so is Sirius. As much as I know that today is a day of joy, how can I be happy when today came too late for them?"

"Harry, don't you think I'm not feeling the same way? It's true that it's different but when you lost you parents and you godfather, I lost my best friends. Do you realise, I am the only Marauder left?"

"Yeah, I guess. Ok let's go join the festivities. I think Ginny is going to kill me if I don't."

"Probably. By the way Harry, happy 19th birthday. Call it a birthday present from Lily and three of the Marauders."

"What is it?"

"Open it and you'll see."

As Harry opened the present, seven people surrounded him. At once, the three boys and four girls rushed forward apologizing for forgetting his birthday, asking what is in his hands and wishing him a happy birthday themselves. Harry explained who the senders were and opened it and tried to figure out what it was.

"Oh, man!" Hermione said suddenly. "He's taken a piece out of Dumbledore's book. But he's started with Snape."

"What?" everyone except Harry and Ron said.

"I think, though I could be wrong about it, but it has something to do with the quest for the Philosopher's Stone," Harry said. "Snape's was a riddle. To get forward we needed to solve a riddle. It's ingenious really. Guys it looks like we're up for another adventure."

"Ok, but what does it say?" Ginny asked.

The place that you seek is one that you've been.

It is a place where four innocent lives were destroyed.

Good and bad memories of long ago lie within.

Their wish for new memories there soon will be fulfilled.

Two more hints will be given to you.

The first is to think of who gave you the gift

And know that the lives were dear to my heart.

The second is to think of when the last time what happened today did.

When you find the place,

Come join us!

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys like it. R+R please. Nothing degrading, Just positive critisism.

Msquared


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, so now we know what it says but how do we find it?" Lavender asked. "It seems to make no sense whatsoever."

"Well, we need to think this through logically," Ginny said. "But even then it may be tricky."

"Guys, I don't think that this is supposed to be tricky," Draco said. "If it was it would have been in complete code. This isn't."

"So do you know where this means though?" Harry asked. He wasn't used to having Draco show him up. That was Hermione.

"No, I don't but I do know how to figure it out. I think so at least. Looking at the clues we need to go into your past Harry because it says that you've already been there. I don't know where it is because I don't know enough about your past."

"But I've been to many places. How do we narrow it down? I just hope that it's not the Dursleys."

"Gosh Harry," Ginny said understanding. "It couldn't be the Dursleys. It says that four lives were destroyed there."

"Not to mention Harry," Ron said. "That whoever gave you the present held the lives dear to their hearts. It definitely isn't the Dursleys."

"Ok, makes sense but who does Lupin hold dear to his heart?" Harry asked.

"Well, us, and, wait, yes, oh man, how did I not see this before? It's so simple, it's wait, could it be? The Marauders Harry." Hermione said quickly making everyone confused.

"Hermione, sweetie, slow down and run this by us all again." Draco said as confused as the rest of them looked.

"Well, it's quite simple actually. When was the last time something that happened today did? Its not something little like Harry's birthday or something that happened often. It was something defining. Voldemort was killed. Last time, Harry's life was ruined since he lost his parents. That is two more lives. Then, out of the ashes of that destruction, Sirius went after Peter and his life was destroyed too. That makes four people since Peter doesn't count. Those people were all people that Lupin held dear to his heart. The old memories are ones that Lupin, your parents and Sirius had from before you parents died. Since it is the place that Voldemort was vanquished, it would be your old house. Harry, we need to go to Godric's Hollow."

"So, let's go to Godric's Hollow," Ron said. "I'll grab our brooms."

"Can't we just apparate?"

"No Neville honey you can't but you will come with me and you'll be fine. I promise."

When they reached Godric's Hollow, they found a sight that they would never have imagined possible.


	5. Chapter 5

They touched down with Harry in the lead. That wasn't surprising but the fact that they saw a house that stood amongst the destroyed ones all along the street was. They all cautiously went towards the house and saw that there were no lights on or even voices. What was seen was the name "Potter" on the mail box.

Leaning on Ginny for support, Harry opened the door and walked inside. As everyone walked in behind him, the house seemed to spring to life. Many people came out and screamed surprise.

Harry could not have been more pleased with the people that he did. All of the Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks, Dean, Seamus, Oliver Wood, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were all there. A big banner saying "Welcome Home Harry" hung up on the wall behind them.

Lupin was the first to step forward and explain what this all consisted of.

"Harry, this surprise was in the works for 19 years. Not necessarily this but something big. When you were born, your mom got a premonition that you would be in danger and Sirius, your parents and I decided that if any of the four of us lived to see your 19th birthday, we would give you a birthday present from all of us. So, a few years ago, just before you started your 5th year, Sirius and I started to think that we would be able to do this. He and I both thought that it would be cool if you saw your home. So, in some time off and when it wasn't a full moon, the two of us started to plan how we would rebuild Godric's Hollow. The reason for this is that if you couldn't have this house in your childhood, you should in your adult life.

"When Sirius died, I decided that no matter what, I would continue and with the help of those that greeted you, you would get this house if you lived till your 19th b-day. With what I saw today, the pick of your 19th birthday was perfect. You will start a new part of your life, hopefully with only good things. From the looks of those behind you and me, it will be."

"Oh man!" Harry exclaimed giving Lupin a hug. "I don't even know what to say or even how to thank you. I … I … I'm speechless!"

"Harry, how about I show you around while everyone gets settled in the dining room for dinner."

"Sure, sounds good professor. I'll see you guys in a bit."

"For the record Harry, would you stop calling me professor? I haven't been your teacher since 3rd year. Call me Remus or Moony. Your dad did."

"Sure Remus I will do that. So, where is my room?"

"Sure. By the way, if you want to move in you can. I know that you crash at Grimmauld place but you can come here."

"Are people trying to throw me out of headquarters? I will move in here though. As you said, I didn't get this house in my childhood, some day my kids should. I'm not asking anyone to marry me just yet but my parents would want some generation of Potter kids to grow up in this house."

"I know that they would. They would be proud of you. I know that I am more than anything. Anyway, I should probably do that tour before both of our girls send out a search party."

"Yeah, wait. Does Moony have a girlfriend?"

"In fact, Harry, Tonks is my fiancé."

"And you were going to tell me when? I'm your best friend's boy!"

"Today, when we told everyone. I asked her if she still didn't mind marrying a werewolf when she helped me up this morning. And you sound way too much like your dad."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Nope, common lets go."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier but I had no time before today to do so. Thanx so much for my reviews. **

**Aussigurl: hope you like what I did with the cliffhanger. Sorry for leaving it there but...**

**Mistinthenight: Im glad that you like my story.**

**Hope to get more reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: I don't own this... I wish I did but I don't :P**

**Sorry for not updating in a while but I was away. Hope you like it. R+R**

Remus and Harry took a very memorial tour of the house. Remus pointed out different things from the past of both of their lives. When they got to the dining room, he saw everyone sitting at the table. Harry was given the place of honour at the head of the table. Remus was sitting on one side and Ginny was on the other. As everyone raised their glasses in a toast to Harry, the death of Voldemort and the rebuilding of the house, tears came into Harry's eyes.

He got up and spoke a few minutes later reminding everyone of Professor Dumbledore before the start of term feast.

"Guys, I have a few things to say before we all dig into Mrs. Weasley's cooking. I'm going to start off with the words of the great Albus Dumbledore, Nitwit, Oddment, Blubber and Tweak. Now seriously, as I look around I see people that fought to the end and should be here. Those people include my parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, your parents Neville, the Prewitts, Professor Slughorn and so many others that fought to the very end. We carried on the legacy of those who are gone and we won where they could not. Not because of greatness but because of the combined efforts of them and us. I'm planning on moving in here and know that for any one of you who are here are always welcome. So, dig in!"

As they ate, the mood was high. Nothing could bring down their spirits, not that many tried. Just before dessert was brought out, Remus stood up and announced that he and Tonks would get married. They had decided on a spring wedding so things could wait a bit but everyone still became really excited and congratulations went around.

The party went on late into the night but one by one each of them got up and said goodnight. Some of the people, it was decided, would remain at Godric's Hollow but most went home.

Soon it was just Harry, Ginny, Remus and Tonks alone in the living room. Ginny was almost falling asleep in Harry's arms but neither of them truly wanted her to go to bed. Tonks, who felt that the silence was starting to consume her, broke the silence and asked Remus who he thought he would like as his best man.

"The reason I ask is that this way I can ask the right girl to be my maid of honour," she said sleepily.

"Well," he replied, "I hadn't thought much about that however I do have an idea. My first choice would obviously have been one of my fellow Marauders, so either James or Sirius. But given the circumstances, I can't have either. So, I hope to do the next best thing, one of their kids. So Harry, what do you day, be my best man?"

"Course I will. Besides you said yourself that I was a lot like Prongs and not just physically either. Is that true or not Moony?"

"Very true and Harry, I really appreciate it. But since both these girls seems to be falling asleep in our arms, how about we make them comfortable and go to sleep ourselves?"

"Sure however if Ginny is sleeping, I don't want to move her. She looks way too peaceful to move and wake up. You can bring Tonks upstairs but I'll stay with Ginny down here. Could you send down some pillows and a blanket though?"

"Sure. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight and thanks for everything."

"It was a pleasure."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry guys for not updating sooner but i had tons of stuff to do so... anyway i have the rest written so i should be able to update again soon.**

Disclamer: I own nothing but wish I did. :'(

* * *

When Ginny woke up the next morning, she wasn't sure of where she was. She didn't remember grabbing a blanket or putting a pillow under her head. She looked around and, seeing Harry curled up beside her, relaxed remembering the events of the night before. She grabbed her wand from the table where Harry must have put it the night before and quietly summoned a piece of toast from the kitchen. By the time she was finished, Harry had awoken.

"Harry," she started, "Thank you for not waking me last night."

"Hey, I know when you need some sleep. You had been exhausted for days. If I hadn't wanted to hold onto you, I would have sent you to bed hours before when Hermione left."

"Harry, how did you know I needed the sleep and that I was exhausted?"

"You can't tell me that you didn't. And I know you well. I have learned everything I can about how to read the signals you send."

"Well, I'm glad that you didn't send me upstairs. I so preferred waking up in your arms then upstairs. Plus, I knew how tired I was and would have left with Hermione except that I felt that you wanted me there with you."

"So, I'm not the only one who can read the other here am I?"

"Nope! And by the way, what happened after I fell asleep? The last thing I remember is Ron going to bed and it only being Tonks, Remus, you and I left here."

"Well, Remus asked me if I wanted to be his best man. I said yes, of course. Then Tonks started to fall asleep so they both took off and I was sent down two pillows and a blanket and fell asleep myself."

"You are going to be his best man! Harry, your parents would be so proud of you! I know that I am!"

"It's nothing like what I feel for you. You put up with me during times when I was a jerk to you and didn't want you to help me with things. You still did anyway and there is nothing that I could have done in the last few years without you. You… you… you did this." He added, motioning around and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"No Harry, you might think that I did this but I only helped at the end. It was you though that kept defeating Voldemort and keeping him at bay until we had enough strength to conquer him once and for all."

"What are you talking about? During second year while I was saving you? Or during fourth when I was the gentleman and saved myself to help give Cedric his dying wish? Or in fifth when I tried to help Sirius but failed at that? Or—"

"Yes I am talking about that but I am also talking about the Philosopher's Stone in first year. That one I wasn't in the picture at all. Also the horcruxes, I was still in school. You did that without me by your side."

"No sweety, you weren't by my side but you in my heart. There were times, many times, when I didn't think I could go on until I saw your face in my mind's eye or Hedwig came with a letter from you. At those times, I asked myself how I could ever ask you to one day stand beside me forever if I let you down with the biggest think that threatened it."

"Wait a second, Harry; did you just say what I think you just said? Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on it this morning since we have no way to support ourselves and since when I do propose I was you to have a proper ring."

"But you will?"

"Yes, I do plan on it."

"Well, I don't care about formalities and a ring. I want to live with you as my husband."

After about ten minutes of arguments back and forth, Ginny finally had him convinced.

"Ok, let's get married then. We can live here and I do have enough of what my parents and Sirius left me that we can live on until we can support ourselves. One thing though."  
"What? I'll do anything!"

"You have to tell your brother. I know that he is cool about us seeing each other but this I don't know about."

"Speak of the devil," Ginny said as Ron came into the room brandishing a piece of toast.

"Morning Ginny, morning Harry. Hey aren't you both in the same place you were in when I left you last night?"

"Yeah, she fell asleep in my arms and I wasn't about to move her. Plus, I had stuff I wanted to tell her about before everyone emerged this morning."

"Ok, what was it mate? And I hope that you didn't take advantage of the situation." He added sarcastically.

"No bro, he didn't take advantage if it. He was the perfect gentleman. And I was planning on telling you anyway. He asked me to marry him and I accepted."

"HE WHAT! ... But mate, how did you not tell me that you were planning on it? I'm so happy about it though. I know you'll be happy together."

"As for why you weren't told, I didn't know myself that I was going to propose this morning. I had just planned on telling her that tone day I would and thank her for everything she has done for me so far."

"So how did it turn into a proposal?"

"Well," piped up Ginny, "I took it as a proposal and told him that I didn't care if I didn't have a ring or he hadn't gotten down on one knee. I just wanted him. Forever."

"I guess that we should probably tell the folks. Well and everyone else too I guess."

They decided to wait until lunch to let everyone know. Before lunch though, Harry and Ron went to Diagon Alley to buy a ring for Ginny; they wanted everything to be right. When they got back, Ginny got pulled aside by Harry who, once in the privacy of the room he should have grown up in, got down on one knee and proposed properly. After the ring was on her finger, she jumped into his arms and gave him a long, passionate kiss. When it finally broke, he grabbed her hand and guided her back down to the kitchen.

When they got there, Hermione, Lavender, Luna and Tonks all noticed something was up. None of the guys (i.e. Draco and Neville since Remus had left for the Burrow and Ron already knew) even noticed that something was up.

"Ginny," Hermione finally asked, "what is it? You are going to burst at the seams."

"Well guys," she started nonchalantly, "Harry just proposed and well, I SAID YES!" She finished excitedly.

A burst of excitement came out of everyone. Congratulations! Along with hugs and handshakes went around. Everyone decided that they would all go to the Burrow to tell the rest of the Weasleys.

* * *

Review or I wont update so ha! and no flames plz. 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Sorry guys for not updating but honestly, I do update sooner when I get reviews... and once again... I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends... :(

* * *

When they arrived at the Burrow it was decided that they would go in a few at a time and let nothing show. Remus had gone over before the news what broken so he didn't know at all. When Hermione, Draco and Tonks went in, the Weasleys had just finished lunch so everyone was still there. The three of them just grabbed chairs and joined them. After about 10 minutes, Ron and Lavender came in and joined in, doing the same thing.

After a while, Harry and Ginny joined them. Ginny conjured a chair and went to sit between her parents while Harry did the same thing but between Remus and Tonks.

"Hey Harry," Fred asked, "Why are you and Ginny not sitting together? You always are. You have been for years."

"Well," he replied, "it's because we've got tons of time being together. I hope at least."

"You guys aren't breaking up now are you?" Bill asked. "I always wanted you as a brother."

"On the contrary Bill." Ginny said, "Plus you don't need another brother. You already have five."

"What are you guys saying?" Charlie asked. "What do you mean? You are both beating around the bush and Ron here is about to burst."

"Harry, should I tell them? Or should I keep them guessing?"

"It's up to you. It is your family. I'm planning on telling those that I do consider family. Since I do consider your family as mine, you may as well. Though it is a lot of fun to keep them guessing."

"I guess that I'll tell them then. OK, mom, dad, guys, Harry proposed this morning and I said yes! We're going to get married!"

"Wait a sec Ginny," Bill said. "I'm the oldest; I'm the one who's supposed to go first. I never thought it would be my little sister. Congrats! Though guys. This is awesome!" he added jumping up and hugging his sister.

"So this is what Ron was bursting to tell us," Mrs. Weasley jumped in and said. "How did he know before me or your dad? Arthur, Remus, did either of them tell you?"

"Nope, I didn't even know they were this serious as a couple. I knew that they were going out and that they sent owls back and forth often enough but this… not a clue," Arthur, Ginny's dad said.

"Well, not really for me either," Remus said. "Last night Harry and I were talking and he was saying that eventually he wanted some kids that would grow up in Godric's Hollow but he also said that he wasn't proposing anytime soon. He mention, well implied, that he loved Ginny more than anything with his actions, words, everything. Plus you've been treating him as family for years so not much will change. Congrats!" He added giving Harry a slap on his back.

"Welcome to the family Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said, getting up and giving him a hug.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know that I haven't updated in a long time but if I get reviews I am more likely to update sooner... hint hint nudge nudge...**

**Disclamer: As much as I would love to I DON'T own HP :p**

**

* * *

**Once Harry and Ginny could get away from the mob, they went outside and strolled along the road. They weren't going anywhere in particular but just walked together, his arm over her shoulder, hers around his waist. Neither of them said anything in particular but they were just enjoying each others company. Ginny was the first to break the silence. 

"Harry. Do you remember the first time you came over? I wouldn't even look at you, never mind talk to you."

"Yeah, that went on for a good part of three years. It was only when you started going out with Michael that you would even talk to me," he said with a laugh.

"But during that whole time, I knew that it was you that I wanted. I loved you from the first time I saw you."

"So why didn't you do anything for so long?"

"Well, lets start with the fact that I was a year younger than you and the little dweeb sister of you best friend. Then let's add the fact that you are famous, constantly saving the wizarding world and I was nothing in comparison."

"Well, that doesn't make one bit of sense. You will always be a year younger and the little sister of my best friend. Also, saving the wizarding world isn't something I wanted. It was something I had to do. And never say that you are nothing and you never were a dweeb. You never could have been. I don't hang with dweebs."

"You hang with my brother."

"Hey! Watch it. You may be my fiancé but Ron's been my best bud since before I loved you."

"And when was that? Pray tell."

"Well, I would say, after I saved you I knew. As much as I wanted to win over Voldemort, I wouldn't have wanted to save you with the same urgency if I didn't love you. I thought for a long time that it was just because you were Ron's little sister but in retrospect, I loved you then"

"So why didn't you act on it?"

"Let's start that you weren't talking to me and I thought you hated me for saving you. Add the fact that you went out with other guys before I did realize my feelings and well, you tell me. I hate seeing you with other guys as much as Ron did. I just couldn't stand seeing you get hurt."

"Oh Harry, that is so sweet. If I had known…"

"We can't rewrite history although I would love to. I could have my parents, Sirius … everyone. But instead I have you. That is more than I could ever have dreamed of."

"Common, I have something to show you," Ginny said pulling him by the hand towards the ravine.

When they got down to the little ravine, Ginny pushed aside some bushes and pulled out a little book. He recognised it as a present he had given her just before he left to find the Horcruxes. He had a vague idea that she kept a diary in it but also figured he would never see the contents.

"Here, I want you to read this. I started it almost a year ago, in this very spot, when you left. I finished it today, when I snuck away just after you left for Diagon Alley. It explains everything from my feelings to you to how proud I am of all you accomplished you said this morning that I gave you strength, you know that you gave me that same strength. I wanted so many ties this year to drop out and join you. Your owls saying that I would help you more by staying where I was so that you didn't need to worry about my safety, gave me heart and I knew that you cared."

"I loved you and I knew that by putting you in harms way would distract me. Plus if you didn't get your NEWTs, how would you become a Healer like you've wanted to."

"That is true. And I knew you loved me. Let's go back home. I'm sure my mom has a cake for us. And I wouldn't put it past Hermione and Draco to have decorated the whole place."

"Neither would I…"

* * *

Hit the little button... you know that you want to... 


End file.
